


Their Last Dance

by charleybradburies



Category: NCIS
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Dancing, F/M, Inspired by Photography, Just Married, Married Couple, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Parenthood, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Slow Dancing, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Team Feels, Team as Family, To Be Edited, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1981956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Ziva dance at their wedding. [<a href="http://fiftyshadesoffiction.tumblr.com/post/92199480572/zivadinozzos-quotelation-easylion">x</a>]<br/>Note: I wrote this whilst very tired and will be editing it. This is not the final version.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Last Dance

_What would I do without your smart mouth?_  
 _Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_  
 _You’ve got my head spinning, no kidding, I can’t pin you down_  
 _What’s going on in that beautiful mind?_  
 _I’m on your magical mystery ride  
_ _And I’m so dizzy, don’t know what hit me, but I’ll be alright_

_My head’s under water_  
 _But I’m breathing fine  
_ _You’re crazy and I’m out of my mind_

The few extraneous guests start to trickle away at around four, but the children have long since fallen asleep by the time their parents are growing tired of socialising. Having spent the majority of the afternoon bothering their surprisingly willing grandfather, both toddlers have collapsed on top of him inside of the boat in the backyard. 

_'Cause all of me_  
 _Loves all of you_  
 _Love your curves and all your edges_  
 _All your perfect imperfections_  
 _Give your all to me_  
 _I’ll give my all to you_  
 _You’re my end and my beginning_  
 _Even when I lose I’m winning_  
 _'Cause I give you all of me  
_ _And you give me all of you_

Earlier that week the sailboat had still been in the basement, but when they arrived that morning it was in the yard, perfectly positioned so as to be the platform on which Tony and Ziva said their vows later that day, the previously hidden inscription Eliahu proudly displayed on its side. Two smaller toy boats, the names Tali and Michelle painted upon them in Abby’s script, sat on top of a child-sized mattress in one end of the vessel. 

_How many times do I have to tell you_  
 _Even when you’re crying you’re beautiful too_  
 _The world is beating you down, I’m around through every mood_  
 _You’re my downfall, you’re my muse_  
 _My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues  
_ _I can’t stop singing, it’s ringing, in my head for you_

_My head’s under water_  
 _But I’m breathing fine  
_ _You’re crazy and I’m out of my mind_

As their friends gather at Gibbs’s makeshift outdoor bar, Abby mixing and pouring the wildest of concoctions for her captive audience, Tony and Ziva sneak down into the basement, hand in hand, smiles residual on their faces from earlier. 

"May I have this dance?" Tony asks theatrically, bowing his hand to his wife.

"I’d be insulted if you didn’t," replies Ziva, and pulls him closer into her, swaying to the John Legend song that McGee is blasting in the speakers outside on the patio.

_'Cause all of me_  
 _Loves all of you_  
 _Love your curves and all your edges_  
 _All your perfect imperfections_  
 _Give your all to me_  
 _I’ll give my all to you_  
 _You’re my end and my beginning_  
 _Even when I lose I’m winning_  
 _'Cause I give you all of me  
_ _And you give me all of you_

"Married! Can you believe it?" Tony muses.

"My being married? Yes. You? Less so. Us being married? Barely," she laughs, and he cocks his head in understanding. "But I could not be happier that we are," she concludes a moment later, and kisses him until they both are breathless.

_Give me all of you_  
 _Cards on the table, we’re both showing hearts_  
 _Risking it all, though it’s hard_

_'Cause all of me_  
 _Loves all of you_  
 _Love your curves and all your edges_  
 _All your perfect imperfections_  
 _Give your all to me_  
 _I’ll give my all to you_  
 _You’re my end and my beginning_  
 _Even when I lose I’m winning_  
 _'Cause I give you all of me_  
 _And you give me all of you_

The song fades out, and it seems to be the last in McGee’s playlist, as no sound but rampant laughter is audible from the yard. They’re barely dancing anymore, just swaying from side to side, gazing into each other’s eyes. 

_I give you all of me_  
 _you give me all of you._

"I love you, Ziva."

"I love you, Tony."


End file.
